


Unfurl

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, F/M, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser lies on his cot and remembers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfurl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "The open palm of desire/Wants everything/It wants everything/It wants soil as soft as summer/And the strength to push like spring" (Paul Simon) at [ds-snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com)

Fraser lies on his cot, staring up at the immaculate plaster of his office ceiling.  White as sheets, white as snow.  
  
Spine straight, fists clenched at his sides.  
  
He remembers snow.  
  
Wild shriek of the blizzard, tearing savagely at scraps of life.  Beating heart against beating heart, sharing breath, sharing life.  Clenched fists beating against hard muscle, fingers knotting in lush hair, twisted sheets and twined bodies, desire like a bullet ripping through hot flesh.  
  
No.  
  
He remembers snow.  
  
Dazzle and silence and miles of clean, untouched white.  Blood rising to the sting of cold air on bare cheeks.  Pale sun dallying low in pale blue sky.  Fingers curled inside mittens, warming against palms.  His own tracks shadow-blue behind him.  No trail ahead.  
  
He remembers. . .  
  
. . .the coarse, pricking stems of wildflowers against bare arms, bare back.  Lying in a sea of pastels—yellow and white, periwinkle and lavender and fuschia—the scent of wet earth and straw and petals and his own sweat.  Boy’s brown hand clasped around his own pale one.  Dark eyes smiling up at the bright, distant sky.  
  
He remembers laughter and panting, the run and tumble of young bodies, sweet spring air filling the lungs like a promise.  
  
Ray’s open hand.  Empty palm, offering.  
  
Desire like a whisper of spring rain, moistening, loosening, swelling.  
  
Against the sheet, his fists unfurl.  



End file.
